Total Drama: Wrath of the Island
by NotTheFace
Summary: My first fanfiction for TD. 16 new characters, and the same old island. Every mutant from season 4 has been re-released, and the teens will face off in the classic elimination style. Who will win? Find out in Total. Drama. Wrath of the Island! Updates whenever the next chapter is ready.
1. Episode 1: Wrath of the Island

Chris McLean stood on the dock, which had been repaired from the last season that took place on the island. He looked towards the camera with a smile and gestured back towards the island.

"Welcome back, viewing audience, to another season of Total Drama!" Chris greeted, clearly excited. "Yet again, we're getting ready to welcome a cast of teens who think they've got the guts to win one. Million. Dolluhs!" A picture of the $1,000,000 flashed on screen, complete with angelic harp music.

"For this season, we decided to make things as dangerous as possible!" Chris' excited look faded into a twisted smirk as he rubbed his hands together. "So, we—and I mean chef—released every mutant creature from the previous seasons back onto the island." A shot of Fang, Larry, the mutant goats and others appeared for a brief moment.

"If Chef's anti-RCMP rockets work, we should be fine!" A crash, followed by a scream, echoed in the distance. "Only one will survive—I mean, win. Who will it be? Find out on this season of Total Drama; Total! Drama! Wrath of the Island!"

_The opening theme song plays, accompanied by the campers in various humorous situations._

"Hello, and we're back to welcome 16 new competitors who will become our new chew toys for the season." Chris was still on the dock, waiting for the first arrivals. "First up, Ruby and Jolene!"

Two girls of about the same height were arguing on a boat coming into view. One was wearing a white sweatshirt with a cobalt-blue star on it, the other was wearing a pink shirt. Both girls started fighting before the boat braked and they fell onto the dock.

The white-shirted one hit her head on the dock, then got up quickly and kicked the other one. "So, Camp Wawa-whatever looks just as crappy in person as it does on TV." She scoffed and looked at Chris. "That lame haircut looks like my uncles' toupee."

Chris, with an irritated look, introduced this one as Ruby, then pointed to the other girl, Jolene, who's foot was stuck in her hairband. Chris returned to his position and welcomed the next competitor. "Next up, we've got James!"

A guy with a purple T-shirt, brown slacks, and sunglasses jumped off the boat onto the dock. He smirked at Chris and said "Très agréable de vous rencontrer."

"What?" Chris stared at him confusingly.

"That's French for 'very nice to meet you,'" James replied.

Chris stood there for a second until he realized the next boat had already docked. "Oh, uh, anyways, Ryan."

A short boy with a blue shirt and black shorts looked confidently around the camp and yelled "I CAN DO THIS!" He then leaped off the rail and splashed into the water. "HELP I'M DROWNING!"

Ruby laughed as James helped him back onto the dock. Jolene still had her foot in her hairband. Chris smiled and introduced the next competitor. "Everyone, I'm sure you'll love Ellen!"

Most of the competitors' jaws dropped when they saw a short girl with a rainbow-colored jacket, mismatched sandals, and a purple coonskin cap arrive at the dock.

"You can't let a fashion disaster like _that_ on this show!" Ruby protested. "Where did she even get that outfit? The woods?"

Not paying any attention to Ruby's cries, Chris announced the arrival of the next contestant, Matt.

A tall boy with spiky blonde hair, a tan shirt, and blue jeans pointed his fingers at Ruby and Jolene, who had finally gotten her foot out of her hairband. "I see the ladies are psyched for what's coming." Ruby scoffed while Ellen adjusted her cap.

Before Chris could even draw a word, a piercing scream erupted from the next boat. A short boy with a yellow jacket and tall, orange hair was running around the deck. "This is the biggest cockroach I've ever seen!" When the boat arrived at the dock, he fell off and hit his head on the wood.

"Say hello to Bryce!" Chris proclaimed excitedly.

"Hi!" Jolene greeted before Ruby slapped her.

"Let's move on to Veronica!" A scornful-looking girl with a blue top and green skirt looked angrily on the other competitors.

"Any words before we move on to our next guest?" Chris asked her. She just punched Bryce and tried to intimidate Ryan.

"Well, we might as well say hello to Peter!" A medium-height boy with brown hair, purple clothes and the same sunglasses as James snickered as he carried something under his shirt. Upon seeing the others, he flipped over to Bryce.

"Wanna shake?" he said in a creepy tone. Before Bryce could answer, Peter forced his hand into Bryce's and gave Bryce a shock. "Hah! Joy buzzer! Oldest trick in my book!"

"What did the yeti say to the panda?" The group was too busy noticing Bryce getting cooked to realize there was another person on a boat. "That's not my pizza!" Everybody stared at him in confusion. "Maybe I shoulda started the set-up when I was in earshot.

The boy was an African-Canadian wearing a purple jacket and a backwards cap. "Street ghetto hasn't been in style for 2 months now!" Ruby piped up again.

"Oh, shut the *BLEEP* up, you *BLEEP*in *BLEEP*!" Everyone's attention shifted to Veronica, who had spoken for the first time. Ruby looked surprised at the outburst.

"Okay, enough chitchat, we're starting to get behind schedule here," Chris looked at his watch, then realized two boats had crashed, each with their contestant still on them.

Both contestants climbed onto the capsizing yachts. One was a skinny boy with long, black hair and a faded cyan shirt. The other was a blonde girl of about the same height wearing a red outfit and a Stetson hat.

"Oh, crap, sorry, I thought someone was driving these things," the boy said as he met faces with the girl.

"Oh, don't think anythin' of it. Probably just one of them weather balloon accidents pa always talks about." The girl spoke with a hillbilly-esque accent.

Chris groaned and spoke quickly, "Say hi to Tony and Mary, next up is Alice." On the next boat was a fat girl with a green jacket and indigo jeans.

"Hi, guys, I can't believe I'm on Total Drama! L-O-L!" she screamed. Most of the campers showed neutral expressions, but Veronica seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Okay, okay, next up is Marshal," Chris moved things along. A tall, muscular boy with a grimace on his face jumped onto the dock. He scanned the others and face-palmed.

Still hurriedly, Chris introduced the next two contestants together. "Debbie, Rena, get out here." A slim girl with curly, orange hair stood next to a girl with black hair and white highlights. The curly-haired one introduced herself as Debbie, and the other was Rena. Rena just kind of stood there.

"Finally, back on schedule. The basics are the same. All of you go use the confessional before the first challenge. And make sure you bring your bathing suits.

**Confessional: Bryce**

** For some reason, my whole life everything has tried to kill me. Bullies, lunch ladies, the Chihuahua down the street. It's like I'm the universe's punching bag. Well, not anymore! Once I win the million dollars, I'll be able to buy a tank! I think…  
**

**James**

** If my training in psychology is correct, I'd say Chris's body language indicates a rocky relationship with his father. With my knowledge and skills, I'm sure I can win.**

**Debbie**

** They think I'm the nice girl now, but that's just a façade. I'm the only girl in my school with a license to kill. The first step to beating out these losers is to eliminate their only place of privacy. ***she places a recorder under the desk and snickers*

**Tony**

** Oh god, these people are idiots. I'm pretty sure I saw Jolene trying to eat her hair. Idiots. Wait, what was I saying? Anyways, the people here are very nice.**

**Marshal**

** People always root for the underdog. Well, you know what I think of underdogs?** *smashes wall* **That's what I think of 'em.**

**Kenny**

** Oh, this hole in the wall reminds me of an old joke I used to use all the time. First, there was an old man carrying a water balloon down the highway, and then—**

**Peter**

** Oh man, I have a sick prank I've been dying to do.** *starts setting up contraptions all over the room* **When I was in middle school, I pulled this wicked pineapple prank on a bunch of kindergarteners. Dude, there was **_**so **_**much pudding! Ha ha!**

**Ruby**

*sits down, about to speak, but gets interrupted by an explosion of whipped cream from every side of the confessional* **Oh! Oh! The low-life jerk that did this is gonna get-***a message flashes on the screen that Ruby's confessional was deemed to inappropriate to air***-until his eyeball is lodged in his lungs!**

**Ryan**

*looks at the hole, then the piles of whipped cream sitting around the room* **I do **_**not**_** wanna know what happened here.**

**Mary**

*looking around the stall, barely making contact with the camera* **I don't know how this 'reality television' works, but is it supposed to smell like a tractor? What the hay is a 'camera' anyways?"**

**Rena**

*while stabbing the cream with a knife* **Some people say I have 'issues.' One time they even tried to ship me off to some place for the mentally insane. They just don't realize my artistic genius. ***stabs harder than before*

**Matt**

** I'm liking the selection of ladies to choose from. Ruby's pretty, but I think Veronica's the perfect catch. ***notices the hole in the wall* **Hehehe…**

**Veronica**

** There is no way I'm going to lose this lame show. I came here to win, and I'm not going home until that's what happens. ***notices Matt peeping through the hole* **Pervert! ***gouges Matt's eye, who screams in pain*

**Ellen**

** I don't care what anyone says! Fashion Steve's Fashion Website is a credible source of what's hot and what's not! People will always rag on you for wearing offensive clothes to school, but it doesn't matter how many religions try to kill you. As long as you feel it suits you, then you should wear it!**

**Alice**

** EEEEEH! I can't believe I'm on Total Drama! Believe it or not, I go to the same school as Eva! I have the scars to prove it! Wanna see?**

"That's all for this episode, folks. Tune in next time to watch these new competitors try and fail to win the big prize! Next time on Total. Drama. Wrath of the Island!" Chris ended off the episode.


	2. Episode 2: Head Island

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Total Drama or anything involved with it.**

Chris' voice was heard over the loudspeakers once the contestants had changed. "I hope you don't mind a little challenge to kick off the new season! Meet me down at the bay in 10 minutes!"

Matt looked from the loudspeaker to Veronica as he sat on the cabin deck. "Nice 'kini, babe. It looks _real _nice." Veronica just gave him a questionable look.

"I AM GONNA WIN THIS!" Ryan roared from the roof of the cabin.

"Why do ye' keep shouting?" Mary asked from the ground. "And how'd a straw like you get up there?"

He replied by shouting, "THIS IS MY NORMAL VOICE! IT SHOWS HOW TOTALLY PREPPED I AM!"

**Confessional: Ryan**

** I have a reason for shouting. Back home, I'm what some would call a 'noob.' Shouting is the only I can feel confident. NOW WHO'S READY TO BRING IT?!**

At the bay, Chris had Chef carrying two flags. "Welcome, new meat! Before we get into today's challenge, we'll need to establish our teams for this season!"

Each contestant looked at each other with varying emotions. Chris started naming off the first team. "Ryan, Mary, Kenny, Bryce, Debbie, Peter, Alice, and Veronica. You will henceforth be known as…" As the suspense built, Chris announced the team name, "The Broken Bones!"

**Confessional: Bryce**

** The broken bones? I've had too many in my life to think that's a good thing… What exactly does Chris have in store for this season?**

**Kenny**

** I don't know if I like the sound of it, but I'm sure I can come up with something that has 'broken bones' as the punch line.**

Chris continued, "Ellen, James, Jolene, Ruby, Marshal, Rena, Tony, and Matt. From now on, you'll be called… the Screaming Patients!"

**Confessional: Ruby**

** I don't know who Chris thinks he is, but he can't intimidate us with these names. I've heard band performances worse than this.**

Chris directed the campers over to what looked like an enhanced dock. "What we've got here," he said, "is a state-of-the-art obstacle course. And by state-of-the-art, I mean Chef spent two weeks finding driftwood and nailing it place." The screen cut to footage of Chef building the course.

"All over the island," he continued, "are Chris McLean Brand Heads. If you want to get access to this course, you must first find one and give it to me. One head equals one try. However, somewhere we've also hidden one _golden _head, and giving that to chef nets you and your team 20 extra times!

"Whoever makes it to the goal at the end of the course first wins immunity for their team. The losers get to see me at the elimination ceremony. Any questions?" Everybody but Jolene raised their hand, for she was looking at a rock. "No questions? Good. Now get ready, get steady… go!"

Everyone, save for Jolene, Bryce, and Debbie ran off looking for the heads. "I don't like the sound of this," Bryce whispered. Jolene had wandered off anyways, and Debbie was planting a camera in the closest tree.

**Confessional: Debbie**

** Cameras are like little children. They always feed their parents information about what you did. Of course, I could just hack into Chris' cameras and get even more, but I'll wait until the time is right.**

The Broken Bones

Alice was just walking down a path, occasionally checking a bush. Out of nowhere, Veronica leaped out and started talking to her. "Listen, I want to go all the way to the finale, and to do that I'm going to need a partner. If you join me in an alliance, I can assure you'll also make it to the final two."

"Really? I've always wanted to go the final two! This is so exciting!" Alice jumped up and down as she laughed. Veronica mouthed the word "loser" when she was turned away.

**Confessional: Veronica**

** It's the oldest strategy there is; get some idiot to do what you say and use them to get farther. Heather pulled it off perfectly, but I'm sure I can actually win with this one.**

**Alice:**

** I can't believe it! I'm part of an alliance! But what if Veronica uses me like Lindsay and Beth? Nah, that won't happen.**

The Screaming Patients

In the mess hall, Ruby flipped over the tables and chairs. "Come on, where's this ugly head?" She kept screaming as she destroyed the hall. Then something shiny in the kitchen caught her eye.

"Ha! A perfect chance for a perfect person!" She crept into the kitchen and quickly snagged the shiny thing before something else could happen. "Ah-ha-huh?" Her successful laughter turned to confusion, then anger when she realized it was just reflecting tape.

"Who the **** puts reflecting tape in the trash?!" she shouted in rage. Just then she saw Chef's big, ugly reflection in the tape. And sure enough, he was there when she turned around, holding a giant frying pan.

"Nobody. Touches my. Tape." The camera panned away to a shot of the ceiling as a scream, then a metallic whack was heard.

**Confessional: Ruby**

*with bandages on her head*** That ****hole chef is going ****ing get it for this. HE'S GONNA GET UP THE A—**

**Chris**

** Yeah, I told Chef he could assault the contestants in this challenge. Who wouldn't want to? Hehe.**

Marshal had made his way up to the cliff, where he saw two heads sitting on the very edge. "Figures I'd be the first here," he muttered to himself as he walked towards the heads. Suddenly, from behind him, Peter howled as he shot a slingshot pellet at the heads.

"No!" Marshal cried, but it was no use. The heads had fallen into the water below. "You idiot!" Marshal shouted at Peter, who was doubled over from laughing. "This'll teach you, loser!" Peter's laughter stopped as Marshal picked him up and hung him over the edge of the cliff.

"No, bro, you can't do this!" Peter's pleas were useless, as Marshal actually intended to kill him. But then the ledge crumbled away and they both fell into the water. During the fall, Peter lost both his glasses and his trunks.

Marshal landed in a painful belly flop on the water, while Peter landed crotch-first on a rather hard rock. His glasses fell back on his eyes, and his trunks landed on his head like a hat.

**Confessional: Peter**

*in a high-pitched voice* **So that's what it feels like… If I knew that was what happened, I'd have never used that kind of prank. Oh god…"**

The Broken Bones

Meanwhile, Ryan was walking along the edge of the shore when the two immunity heads fell right in front of him. "OH NEAT!" he shouted. "THESE MAY WIN MY TEAM THE CHALLENGE!"

Bryce was still standing cowardly next to the course. Chris sighed and said, "Bryce, dude, you've been standing there for an hour. Aren't you going to like, do something?"

Bryce looked back and forth, took one step, and tripped onto his face. When he was done getting the sand out of his mouth, he looked down to realize he'd found a head. "Whoa, nice, I didn't expect that to work," he chuckled as he handed it over to Chris.

"Alright, bro, if you don't make it to the end, you gotta find another head!" Chris warned him as he jogged over to the course. Before he even knew what happened, a large plank came up from behind him and launched him into a spinning log, which then knocked him into a giant spring, bringing forth a painful chain reaction. Chris laughed hysterically.

Veronica reached into a tree and pulled out another head. She turned to Alice and told her, "Keep searching this area. I'll go back and take the course." Alice replied with a simple nod.

The Screaming Patients

Ellen had tried to keep up with James, but the boy was too fast. She was stuck in the middle of the woods with no talent to leech off of. She groaned and sat down on a rock, then noticed a head in the squirrel nest above her.

**Confessional: Ellen**

** I am experienced in imitation. I've always copied other people. See this outfit? Some hobo in France is wearing the exact same. I just need something, and I can emulate it almost perfectly!**

The next scene was of Ellen trying to shimmy up the tree like a squirrel. A nearby raccoon looked on and shook its head. Finally, Ellen had managed to get both the head and several splinters in her hands. She jumped off the tree and raced to get to the starting line. She entered just behind Veronica.

They both made it about halfway through the course, with Ellen copying Veronica's every movement. Angrily, Veronica started shouting, "Stop it, cretin! This is my game!" Veronica went to punch her, but she copied her movements and ended up knocking Ryan off the platform, who had also entered.

Veronica paused for a moment, then prepared to launch an all-out beat-down on Ellen, but Bryce, who was still being bounced around like a pinball, rocketed into both of them and knocked them off, too.

**Confessional: Veronica**

** That idiot was like a motion parrot or something. Who's so desperate to fit in, they copy someone else's **_**exact body movements?**_** If she weren't on the other team, I'd kick her out.**

Tony carried a head in his hands as he walked back to the course. "That was one vicious bear," he mumbled as he rubbed the very large cut on his cheek. Suddenly, he meet eyes with Mary. "Oh, uh, hey there."

"My word, what happened to your face?" Mary asked.

"Why would you care if I'm okay? We're on different teams," he countered.

"Well, pa always told us to watch out for everyone, even they were the enemy," she replied

"Oh. Well, if you want to know the reason I have this big cut, I had a nasty encounter with a bear over yonder," he said, pointing to the cave where he found the head. "I think there was another head, but I don't think I could have survived another bear attack."

"That's not very nice. I outta teach that bear another thing," she responded, running towards the cave.

"No, don't! That encounter made him angry!" Tony yelled as she darted into the mouth of the cave. "Oh, crap…"

A chorus of roaring and shouting emerged from the cave, along with chunks of rock and fur flying out, as well. Eventually Mary emerged with the bear hogtied on its back. Tony was astounded. "Wow! That's incredible!"

"Don't think anything of it, pardner," she replied. However, Tony's amazement melted into an irritated grimace.

"Oh, so you caught a bear?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. "How very nice for a worm. Mary was confused and somewhat saddened by this change of attitude.

**Confessional: Mary**

** First that boy's all sweet 'n' nice, but then he turns 'round like a mad bull. This country confuses me…**

The Broken Bones

**Confessional: Kenny**

*reaches into toilet and grabs a head* **Yes! The Ken-ster does it again!**

Racing out of the confessional, Kenny made his way over to the course, halting upon seeing Bryce getting shot around like a bullet. "Dude," Chris said to him, "Are you gonna go or what?" He finally gave in and handed Chris the head.

At the same time, Tony and Mary raced onto the course as well. The next few seconds were filled with a montage of the three getting hit by the various traps, finished with all of them simultaneously falling into the water.

As several more contestants reached the sand, Bryce, who was _still_ being bounced all over the course, was launched from the top of the piston into the air. When he landed, he hit the hard, red surface of the finish line.

"And Bryce wins it for the Broken Bones! Along with a few _literal _broken bones!" Chris congratulated the winners of the first challenge.

As all the others cheered, Bryce groaned, "The amount of pain I'm in is indescribable…"

"Screaming Patients," Chris continued, "I'll be seeing _you _at the elimination ceremony." The Screaming Patients collectively groaned in disappointment.

**Confessional: Bryce**

*In a full body cast* **First challenge, and I'm nearly dead. That just shows you much the universe hates me. I guess it's cool that my team won, though… urgh…**

The Screaming Patients

At the elimination ceremony, the Screaming Patients tiredly gathered around the campfire. Chris was at his normal podium, ready to kick someone off. "Campers, the elimination ceremony has been an important part of Total Drama since season 1. For this season, the representative of immunity will remain the marshmallow.

"However, the loser of the ceremony will instead be given the Rock-Mallow of Painful Loserdom." Chris held up a platter with 15 marshmallows and a rock that looked somewhat like a marshmallow. "Now, cast your vote for the sucker you want to see outta here!"

**Confessional: Marshal**

** That prima-donna airhead Ruby is a *****, but people like her are extremely good scapegoats. I'll save her elimination if I get in hot water.**

**Ruby**

** Gah, that train-wreck Ellen is like, my worst nightmare. I don't care about other people's strategies. Where I come from, the ugly girl gets singled out first. No questions.**

"Alright, campers," Chris continued, "You have cast your votes. The person who receives the Rock-Mallow of Painful Loserdom must leave, and they can never come back. Ever."

The Screaming Patients looked at each other nervously. "The contestants safe from elimination are: Tony, James, Matt, Marshal, Jolene, and Rena," Chris listed off, throwing each safe contestant their marshmallow.

Only two where left; Ruby and Ellen. Ellen looked around frantically, while Ruby wore the same bossy expression she always wore. "And the first loser of Total Drama Wrath of the Island is…" Chris let the suspension build as the music in the background built up to its' climax.

"…Ellen." Chris threw Ellen the Rock-Mallow, which hit her in the gut.

"This feels like lead!" she complained, clutching the spot it had hit.

"Too bad, so sad, get out of here," Chris chuckled. He lead over a slouching Ellen to the end of the dock.

"Let me introduce the newest form of elimination: the Punch of Shame!" On the end of the dock was a large boxing glove attached to a spring.

Ellen looked back and forth between the glove and the camp, then sighed and walked in front of the gloves' fist. Chris pushed a button on his remote, and the glove launched, sending Ellen away with a scream.

"That's all for this time, folks!" Chris was once again ending off the episode. "What will happen now that the Screaming Patients are down a player? Who will go next? What torture will I put these teens through? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Wrath of the Island.

_Post-Chapter Notes_

Eliminated: Ellen, The Desperate Mirror

Votes:

Ellen: Voted For Ruby

James: Voted For Ellen

Jolene: Voted For Ellen

Ruby: Voted For Ellen

Marshal: Voted For Ellen

Rena: Voted For Ellen

Tony: Voted For Ruby

Matt: Voted For Ellen

Next Challenge:

The campers must build up and out of the mines using whatever they can pull out of the mine. Veronica binds Alice to her alliance, and Debbie proves she has more tricks than she can pull out of her sleeve. Who will win? The Broken Bones or the Screaming Patients? Find out soon!

Ellen gets the boot in the first episode. She'd have been hard to write, anyways. How did you feel about the events in this episode? Stay tuned. I'm just getting' started.


End file.
